The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known and Aster novi-belgii and referred to by the cultivar name M.C. Snowy.
The new Aster is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ter Aar, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new cut flower Asters having desirable floret colors, uniform flowering and numerous inflorescences.
The new Aster originated from a cross made in 1995 by the Inventor of a Aster novi-belgii unidentified proprietary Aster selection as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor's proprietary selection code No. MC 206 as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar M.C. Snowy was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by terminal cuttings taken at Ter Aar, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.